


Попробовать

by fandom Haikyuu Captains 2020 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asphyxiation, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fetish, Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26088694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/fandom%20Haikyuu%20Captains%202020
Summary: Всё это для Кенмы в новинку, но он никогда не откажет Куроо.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 17
Collections: Haikyuu Captains драбблы/мини R — NC-21 2020, Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Попробовать

Кенма не может шевельнуться — и это, пожалуй, лучшее, что случалось с ним на протяжении очень долгого времени. На нём только чулки, но его лихорадит нестерпимым жаром.

— Как думаешь, Тецуро, он может кончить только от пальцев?

В голосе Акааши ироничное любопытство. Кенма поверил бы его отстраненности — вот только Акааши стянул галстук с Куроо и связал им запястья Кенмы буквально минуты назад.

Или секунды. Или часы. Или вечность — и она плывёт перед глазами. Куроо то кусает ягодицы Кенмы, то трясущимися руками пытается развязать узкий чёрный галстук Акааши. И не то чтобы Кенма хоть чем-то помогал, ступнями упираясь ровно во вздыбленные ширинки. Кенма здесь единственный, чьё возбуждение не прикрыто одеждой. Его прошивает ознобом каждый раз, когда пальцы Акааши проникают в него. Длинные, ровные, с аккуратными суставами.

Руки Акааши созданы для того, чтобы сводить с ума. Акааши сам по себе воплощение порока — непроницаемые тёмные глаза, ускользающая улыбка, тонкие запястья. Взгляд из-под ресниц, прикушенная губа. И Куроо — его извечный спутник. Оглаживающая бедро ладонь, кошачьи повадки, сменяющаяся маниакальной одержимостью незаинтересованность.

— Если пальцев будет несколько, Кейджи, — бархатисто смеётся Куроо и ненавязчиво сгребает в горсть подобравшиеся яйца Кенмы. Тот втягивает воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы.

— Вы собираетесь заняться делом или болтать попусту?

Акааши в недоумении отстраняется, его пальцы замирают. Кенме неуютно, и он слегка прогибается. Теперь костяшки невозможных пальцев Акааши вновь оказываются там, где нужно, и Кенма протяжно стонет.

Пуговицы пиджака чувствительно, на грани боли, цепляют соски Кенмы, когда Куроо медленно вытягивается вдоль его изломанного тела. Скалится, целует глубоко и мокро, не прикрывая глаз. Лишь щурится — многообещающе.

О, Кенма ждёт от него чуть больше, чем многого.

— Смотри-ка, у него есть силы быть дерзким. Нужно это исправить, — насмешничает Куроо в податливо приоткрытый рот Кенмы и прихватывает зубами его губу. Слишком сильно — тонкая кожица лопается, и в следующее мгновение Куроо уже слизывает крошечную каплю крови из невидимой трещинки.

Акааши разводит свои невозможные пальцы внутри, и Кенма шипит как рассерженный кот. Куроо гладит его шею — опять слишком сильно, чересчур. Кенму штормит от острого возбуждения.

Он не то чтобы любит секс, не то чтобы легко умеет возбуждать и возбуждаться, и уж точно его не назовёшь озабоченным извращенцем. Но с Куроо Кенма готов на всё.

— Давай, сжимай. Я же вижу, ты хочешь.

Зрачки Куроо резко сужаются и расширяются, чернота заполняет красноватую радужку. Пальцы на горле сжимаются — и Кенма еда может дышать. Едва хочет дышать. В глазах мутнеет, контраст белого лица Куроо и полумрака спальни Акааши нестерпимо слепит. Ещё немного — и Кенма провалится в спасительную тьму.

Вот только ладонь, перекрывающая воздух, внезапно разжимается. Кенма вдыхает с судорожным хрипом, пытается откашлять горящие лёгкие. Из распахнутого рта по подбородку и шее ручейком бежит вязкая слюна — прямо на ладонь Куроо.

— ...только добавить смазки, — слышит Кенма окончание фразы. Её начало скрывается в тумане беспамятства.

Акааши убирает связанные руки Кенмы со своей шеи и толкает его вперёд. Инстинктивно Кенма хватается за Куроо и роняет его на спину, ложится грудью на грудь, едва успевает неосознанно расставить локти. Его перетянутые галстуком запястья накрывают глаза Куроо.

Ладонь на шее вновь сжимается. Акааши за спиной громко сглатывает и звучно шлёпает по ягодицам Кенмы. Его пальцы выходят из растянутого отверстия по самые кончики. Акааши щедро льёт на них холодную смазку, вставляет обратно, проворачивает и прощупывает стенки. Кенма глухо стонет в ухмыляющийся рот Куроо. Чувствительность обострена до предела. Он — словно туго натянутая струна, которую терзают умелые руки музыкантов. Акааши и Куроо умеют играть разве что на нервах — но здесь и сейчас они выжимают из Кенмы звуки, которые вряд ли ещё когда-либо кто-либо услышит.

Кенма чувствует, как горячие сухие пальцы Куроо — в противоположность скользким и прохладным пальцам Акааши — ненавязчиво давят под мошонкой.

Куроо и терпение — бесконечная история любви и ненависти. Когда он занимается сексом, терпение идёт в задницу. Он скользит своими пальцами по пальцам Акааши, собирая смазку, и на пробу проталкивает самый кончик пальца внутрь Кенмы — всего на одну фалангу, совсем немного.

Колени Кенмы разъезжаются в стороны, он обрушивается на распластанного под ним Куроо всем весом и утыкается лбом в собственные запястья, всё ещё закрывающие глаза Куроо. Скулит на высокой ноте. Тяжёлое дыхание обжигает его губы, и Кенма захлёбывается им. Он прихватывает зубами нижнюю губу Куроо и тянет — наверняка больно.

Точно так, как нужно. Куроо проталкивает палец полностью.

Теперь внутри Кенмы два пальца Акааши и один — Куроо. Движутся вразнобой. Переплетаются внутри, давят, распирают, расходятся и сходятся, готовят к большему. Кенма не уверен, что может выдержать это всё.

Акааши кусает его за загривок, соскальзывает шершавым языком от кромки волос до выступающего позвонка, зализывает укус. Прогибается и ложится грудью на спину Кенмы — теперь тот в полной мере ощущает разницу собственного скользкого, потного, горячего тела и плотных костюмов Акааши и Куроо. Его тело — гиперчувствительная струна, и он готов кончить только от того, как трутся его соски о жесткую ткань пиджака Куроо. Как выступающие лопатки упираются в грудь Акааши под туго натянутой рубашкой. Полы его распахнутого жилета щекочут ребра, и Кенма задыхается.

Куроо вновь сжимает пальцы на его горле. Акааши кусает рядом.

Кенма разрывается между обмороком и желанием кончить. Он чувствует, как свободная рука Акааши скользит вдоль его тела и тянет узел галстука. Хватка на запястьях Кенмы ослабевает, позволяя расцепить руки.

Ему в глаза смотрит Куроо, и его блудливая ухмылка гаснет. Акааши сгибает указательный палец внутри Кенмы, и реальность взрывается ослепительными фейерверками. Экстаз оргазма наконец-то отключает Кенму от реальности, погружая в спасительную тьму.


End file.
